


Poppyseed Muffins for Penny

by DocGyara



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Belly worship, Clothes Bursting, Clothes Ripping, Gen, Green Eyes, Lactation Kink, Married Couple, Married Life, POV First Person, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Short One Shot, red hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocGyara/pseuds/DocGyara
Summary: Your wife, Penny, is home alone and heavily pregnant. You've been out all day and can't wait to get back to her.
Relationships: Penny/Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 4





	Poppyseed Muffins for Penny

Today was a pretty busy day. Morning chores on the farm; afternoon errands in the town. But that was finally finished and you were heading home. Home to the sweetest and most beautiful girl in the world.

Your wife, Penny. It seemed like only yesterday you moved into the valley and it didn't take you long to fall for her. There was a whirlwind courtship and a beautiful wedding. A wedding that happened maybe a couple of weeks late. (Just like Penny was at the time.)

Every day since then has been bliss, though. A happy home life with your lovely pregnant wife. You picked up one of her favorite treats in the village, today. Poppy seed muffins, six of them. One for each baby on the way.

Arriving back at the farm, you open the door and step inside. "Penny! I'm back from town."

Walking into the living room, you see here sitting on the couch and reading some new book. Red hair, green eyes, kind face, and massive pregnant belly. Upon noticing you, she starts struggling to get up, getting to her feet and supporting her back with both hands, pushing her belly forward making it look even more prominent.

"Darling! I've been waiting for you!" Penny smiled brightly. You notice that she's wearing one of her old button-up shirts, judging by how very tight it was stretched over your wife's sextuplet belly.

Penny waddles over to you, beaming happily, her pregnant belly and milk-filled breasts wobbling with each step, and you give her the best hug you can manage to give a woman so far along in her pregnancy. You decide to ask about the shirt.

She let out a slightly bashful giggle. "Well, I just wanted to see if I could still get one of my old ones on. And I technically did! It's just a tiny bit tight, though." The buttons were barely containing Penny's swollen midsection and heavy breasts, her nipples also showing prominently through the fabric and leaving tiny wet spots where breast milk had been leaking out.

You hold up the box of muffins. "I brought you something, your favorites from the bakery."

"Ooh!" She said, snatching the box from your hand. "You're the best, darling. You're always so thoughtful." She started making her way back to the couch and set the box on the table.

Penny was about to sit back down when she let out a sharp grunt and put a hand on her belly. "Oof, they're kicking again. They've been so active all day!"

When she said the babies were active, you could tell she meant it. Her whole belly was practically shaking from the kicking. You could even see little bumps on the surface of it.

But the extra movement was too much for Penny's already far too tight shirt to bear. You could hear the fabris starting to rip as a button went flying off, exposing her popped out belly button. The rest of the buttons soon followed suit, each of them popping off one at a time until the entire shirt ripped apart and let your wife's full term, sextuplet belly and milky breasts spill out in front of her, leaving Penny totally exposed.

"Eep!" She gasped in surprise with her hands up in the air, her pregnant belly still wobbling as the babies kicked, milk leaking from her breasts and running down her swollen midsection. 

"Maybe the old shirt was a bad idea, but it's too late now. I kind of liked that one, though." Penny tossed aside the torn remains of her shirt. "Do you want to feel before they go back to sleep?"

You decide to take the opportunity to start rubbing your wife's bare pregnant belly, feeling your babies kick in her womb. You gently run your hands across Penny's massive belly. Her skin is soft and warm, and you can tell all six babies are healthy.

Penny lets out a soft moan, clearly liking the attention. You decide to lavish even more affection on her. You get on your knees and start to softly kiss her swollen belly as you continue rubbing it. This only elicits more moaning from your pregnant wife.

You plant a kiss on her popped out belly button as you caress Penny's full term, sextuplet belly.

Penny's breath is getting a bit heavy, you can tell she's getting worked up, "Oh darling, you always know the perfect way to make me feel so good."

You stand back up and pull your wife into another hug. "I love you so much, Penny."   
"Darling. Why don't you join me in the bedroom?" Penny says with a sly smile.  
"Don't you want your muffins?"  
"Muffins can wait. I can't." She takes your hand and leads you away.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick gift for a friend's birthday. I'm still on a break until March. Enjoy!
> 
> (This was sort of a break-from-a-break...For a special occasion.)


End file.
